Road To Impact
by Konoha's Crimson Fox
Summary: AU: Set to be the conclusion and epilogue to the Taming Two Hearts or Breaking One and Man In The Iron Suit stories. Newly elected Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto is ready to marry two kunoichi, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata on his birthday. Unfortunately, an alien robotic invasion threatens to disrupt their wedding Sake ceremony and placed Konoha citizens in harms way.


Iron Man/Naruto Crossover One-shot

**Double Impact Trilogy: Book I**

**NSH Family Series Story II**

* * *

**Main Pairing: NaruSakuHina**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Iron Man franchises.

* * *

_(UN: United Nations)_

_In the Modern World, President Barack Hussein Obama of the United States of America addressed the nation and internationally of the crisis that has driven the world into chaos. The world's most-wanted terrorist organization known as Zodiac has launched a full-scale robotic invasion worldwide. He and all joint leaders global unanimously elected him to become UN's Supreme Commander._

_A year ago, on the day of October 10th 2012, he declared on the UN's approval that World War Three had been authentic. Thanks to Stark Industry and its chairman Anthony Stark, Stark capacitors were deployed across the globe, which released any magnetic field that disabled any Nuclear Warheads that had been launched._

_Nuclear fallout has been successfully avoided. Unfortunately, Iron Man has disappeared. Now the human race numbers have been reduced to approximately fifteen million, thanks to unknown forces, aiding Zodaic from another dimension that was accidentally discovered by Iron Man's mishap. The world is on its last knee. Soon the AI (Artificial Intelligence) will purge the earth of human existence._

_(SA: Shinobi Alliance)_

_The peace lasted for five years in the Shinobi World. Uzumaki Naruto the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohakagure no Sato addressed the world of shinobi that Akatuski has risen among the living and has obliterated Kirikagure no Sato of the map. Sources said that it was the work of unknown forces never the likes been seen before. They had colossal metallic body structures of man the operated like machines. Naruto described to them._

_He declared The Fifth Shinobi War to be commenced immediately on the SA's behalf. People that had been reported entering the ground zero area of Kiri had died from radioactive poising. None could be explained what was causing the outbreak of radiation, spreading rapidly until Naruto and his wives met a man, dressed in a titanium suit from head to toe._

* * *

October 10 2012 Japan—Tokyo

Stark Capacitors deployment was a success. The worldwide nuclear ballistic missiles have been design to reprogram and redirect any ICBM missiles to outer space. There are total of 10,000 capacitor that are orbiting around the globe. A worldwide nuclear war has been prevented, but not the robotic invasion.

Two days ago, Zodiac has unleashed its deadly robotic and mobile suits against the world. Countries like America, Great Britain, France, etc. has been under siege for nearly forty-eight hours. Iron Man couldn't be at all places but once with the South Korea invasion has been thwarted by him. Casualties around the globe are escalating.

Four Ravens continued to pursue him. He'd rolled out from the Vulcan bullets that could chip into his armor. _"Missiles have been launched at nine o'clock, sir."_ Jarvas said. The missiles were sidewinders. He zigzagged in a straight line. He waited until they were with the flare's range "Deploy flares!" Iron Man bellowed.

Microscopic flares were deployed from the back of his armor. The missiles were attracted to the heat sources of the flares, heading their direction. Missiles exploded. Caught within the blast, Iron Man's thrusters were temporally off line. He sprawled and spiraled out of control until his thrusters responded. He could have control over his suit once again.

The Ravens were circling around for another attempt to shoot him. When they were in range, "Deployed flaps!" The flaps were built on his limbs extended outwards. This was like an air-brake maneuver Iron Man to a complete halt. Tony felt his lungs burned as nearly all the air was sucked out of his lungs. His guts felt like it was being lacerated out from his tummy with such an incredible g-force.

The flaps retracted back into the suit. Iron Man locked-on with the red diamond cross-hairs on the Ravens. "_Targets are within range. You have a clear shot, sir_." Miniaturized missiles came pouring out from the side with his arms and legs. These projectiles produced smoke unlike man who remained smokeless in his arsenal.

The four Raven never knew what hit them as the noon sky was painted in a display of an orange aerial firework show. He landed in the heart of Tokyo. There Obadaih Stane, the CEO of Stark Industry waited for him. He was dressed in and much larger Iron Man suit who had the resemblance of the Mark 1 Iron Man suit he'd built with Ho Yinsen in his escape from North Korea.

Next to him is a regiment of Zodiac mobile suits. Jarvas completed a scan on the mobile suits' core. Iron Man cringed as these guys were equipped with miniaturized Arc Reactors. There were no Repulsor technologies detected in the suits. Who could have access to the blueprints of the Arc Reactor? Perhaps his CEO... more like former CEO had the questions.

"Tony Tony—what a pleasant surprise—"

"Cut to the end, Obadiah! You know how many people have died because of your barbaric scheme? Not to mention that you sold me out to North Korea!"

Obdaih shrugged than a sadistic laughter broke the silences. "It was the only way to protect you. The world is coming to an end. What you did was only prevented the inevitable. Now lots of people are going to suffer a painfully slow death instead of a quick death with this suit I call the _Iron Monger_. Now how bout you!"

The mobile suits and Obdiah in his mobile suit engaged Iron Man. "This going to be invigorating," he said to himself.

Suddenly, a bright flash of a solar light shined, blinding him. As the ray subsided, Iron Man, Obadaih and his mobile suit regiment vanished into thin air. The Japanese people were speculating from a safe distance was weeping. Their superhero gone and perhaps vaporized. Out from the shadows, the hooded man responsible for Tony's imprisonment in North Korea made there walked observed the barren ground once stood Stane, his minions and Iron Man.

"That was intriguing." The hooded man said. That certainly takes care of the Iron Man nuisance."

"I agree," said a voice behind him. "Well display of the Tasseract's power to open the dimensional portal.. You do know that you sent them to the Shinobi World?"

"It was not intentional. Speaking of the cunning, how long have you been back, _Loki_?"

Loki was an exiled god of Asgard, dressed in his Nordic tunics. His dark raven hair main of a Viking was intimidating even to the likes of the hooded man. His adopted father Odin All-Father has banished him from attempting to murder his biological son Thor. Before he could be banished, he escaped the fatal way by leaping off Asgard's dock into time and space.

As he traveled to time and space, he'd met the hooded man, encased in a blue transparent cube of energy, floating eternity. He could free the man whom his head was the **Red Skull.** They travel and visited many realms before they found Earth once again, during that time, they made powerful alliances.

"Enough for your delirious amusement. Still wearing the veil, Schmidt, I see."

"Just as you said, enough for your amusement," he said it sarcastically. "How did the meeting go with the Uchiha rant?"

Loki chuckled. "He nearly roasted my balls on a spit. I say the power in his eyes has dramatically increased in the last five years—that he should be able to kill a god of Asgard."

_**Road To Impact**_

~~Konohakagure no Sato~~

_(Wedding day)_

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I see... please?" Menma pleaded

"Wait just a minute sweetheart!" Sakura said behind the close door from the bathroom.

"Kaa-chan is ready?" Mina said, laying on the sofa in the living room.

Menma and Mina are twins both brother and sister. Menma is the eldest child and Uzumaki Naruto's firstborn son. Both were born from his second betrothal Haruno Sakura. Menma had his father and grandfather's golden spiky hair. He had his mother's jaded eyes and nose. Mina had her mother's wide forehead and her grandmother's red hair.

Their marriage was scheduled to for noon in two hours. As Sakura exited the bathroom, both her children gaped at her in blissfulness. Mina ran up to her mother and gave her a hefty hug. She sobbed, and Sakura consoled her. Memna stood, giving his mother a goofy and cheeky grin just like his father. She thought.

Sakura was wearing an A-line/Princess write, pinkish wedding dress. The dress was fitted at the bodice, and it flowed out to the hemline on the ground. The marooned diamond Yin Seal on her forehead glistened from the moisture of cosmetics. Over the five years, Sakura has grown out of her pinkish mane. It's not as long as her future sister wife Hinata.

"You pretty, Mommy!" Menma commented.

She squinted and smiled blissfully. "Thank you! Come." She reached out, and he ran into her embracing arms. She kissed in on the forehead. "Time to get you two dressed.

~~ Hyuuga Estate ~~

Uzumaki Hairi, the youngest daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata's only child. On her third birthday, an uproar had taken place among the Hyuuga Clan. The one of the old tradition and stipulation was that the Byakugan Kekkei Genkai must never be obtained from the out side either by intimacy or abduction.

Many years ago, that regulation has been illegitimate since Hizashi's death, Naruto the Rokudaime Hokage mentioned. His endeavor was to fulfill his promise he'd made to Neji that he would change the Hyuuga Clan forever. It wasn't any easy task. The Hyuuga council threatened Naruto and behalf of Konoha that they would rebel and finish what the Uchiha Clan that had started.

Naruto was determined not become like his predecessors by massacring the Hyuuga Clan. He offered them an alternative that he would pass down his mother's clan's (Uzumaki Clan) Blood-Eagle Seal that was said to suppress an unborn child's blood-limit jutsu within the uterus before birth. They would not be born with their parent or parents' Kekkei Genkai. Hairi had no Byakugan. This insured that the old stipulation of the Byakugan remained within the clan remained as the council pleaded.

In return, the Rokudaime demanded that they should cease continuing the Bird-cage seal ritual and the divided branches. The two branches reunite on. Every Hyuuga is treated equally. Half portion of the Hyuuga council bellowed and threatened to rally the Family Branch against Naruto. Hiashi, the former leader of the Hyuuga Clan, and his few followers then rallied the Family Branch against those who never side with him.

In the end, Hiashi and his followers accepted the Rokudaime's demands. They signed a new treaty. However, all half-breed Hyuuga were not to take part of the clan, which they would never bear the surname Hyuuga. Which was why Hairi had her father's surname name Uzumaki, instead of Hyuuga? Naruto thrown a fit. Hinata calmed him down that she would accept her father's requests.

In the end, Naruto had accomplished his promised he made to Neji all those years ago, even though, things never went his way. His daughter Hairi and any further children he sired with Hinata would be deprived of their Hyuuga birthright.

She laid eyes on her mother. Hinata had to be the most beautiful woman in all of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire). Here lavender eyes and elegant dark-violet hair matched the Empire white wedding dress. With the waistline that sat bellow, the bust and the skirt that flowed down to the ground, the empire was another versatile cut, fitting for most body shapes.

"Kaa-sama."

"Hairi-chan, why are you still here? Your aunt was so post escort you."

"I don't want to go with her. Aunty Hanabi—is scary. She... meany face all the time."

Hinata chuckled and gathered Hairi into her tendered arms.

"It's within our blood to look mean among people. It makes us Hyuuga appeared strong."

Hanabi stealthy appeared in the living room. "There you are!" she snarled. "Let your mother be."

Hairi nearly protested. Hinata giggled. "Everything is going to be alright."

~~ Konoha Assembly Hall ~~

(Noon)

Naruto fidgeted with his bow tie. This was the first time he'd worn a tuxedo, nevertheless, and a specific one design for a groom. He'd preferred the old-ways, wearing a kimono. It was hot like a furnace wearing a tuxedo. He thought. Everyone except the three people that were getting married wore kimonos of different style.

Naruto spotted Shikamaru and Timari, entering. To the far left, Sai and Ino were in profound discussion, and it seemed like Ino was flirting with him. He snickered. Sai was still clueless to discern a person's behavior, his lips suddenly formed in a straight line. He too was clueless back in the day. He never knew his Hyuuga co-bride was immensely infatuated over him until she'd sacrificed herself, during his and Pain's battle.

Choji and his parents were presented next to Kiba and his family, both having civilian girlfriends. Shino, a guy whom he has only seen five times since the Fourth Ninja War, arm locked with his betrothal from a distant part of the Aburame Clan. She had long dark, raven mane. The rumors were true after all, he thought.

Naruto sat down on the thrown, raking his golden dreadlocks with his fingers. The priestess made a chant and blessing. Kakashi, Iruka and Tsunade, the three closes people to him stood beside him. He could feel is blood boiling with a mixture of excitement and trepidation. The chimes were being played. Lute players began to strum, and the drummers were hammering away at the drums.

Out on the balcony of the second floor, an anonymous, silhouetted shadow cascaded down. His eyes trailed up, and his blood turned cold as ice. One pair of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that belonged to Uchiha Sasuke glared down upon him.

Immediately, the hall erupted with applause. The maid of honor made first entered. This made him glance away from the second floor. His brides entered behind the maid of honor, which was Shizune. With them, Sakura and Hinata's parents and family escorted her towards the throne. Naruto's heart was drumming vehemently against his ribcage.

These brides were the most beautiful creatures the world as ever know; scratch that out, he thought. There was no word to describe the elegant forms of his two brides. He was the luckiest gloom the world has ever known—cliche—he said to himself. He was proud of the ovation his from his country and neighbor alliances.

Killer Bee cheered in the form of rapping, while Gaara, his long-time friend from the Sand Village, clapped. Mei was not pleased that she was not one of those two brides. Naruto risen to his feet. His guts were churning. They met across the sake table, and the ring-bearers exchange wedding rings. Naruto chuckled nervously.

The red hues on his brides' cheeks were breath taking. He drank in the sight of those pretty jaded and lavender eyes that were contemplating his handsome form. The priestess chanted once more before the three exchange their vows. Sakura was offered the goblet of Sake first. She passed it down to her now a sister-wife Hinata, and she pursed her lips where Sakura sipped from.

She passed the goblet over to Naruto, and he sipped from it from the area his two brides drank from it. The Sake ceremony was over. They were pronounced as husband and wife. Naruto pursed his lips against Sakura, tasting the Sake on her tongue. Likewise, he'd done the same to Hinata while people were clapping.

Their daughters cheered while Menma was unfortunate being comically sandwiched in a bear-hug from her.

Naruto's eyes trailed towards the balcony, and the shadow of Sasuke had vanished. He was about to say something to his vanguards that flanked him and his family when a tremor rocked the assembly hall. Outside, Konoha was being invaded. And it had to be on his wedding day. Thanks kami that the Sake Ceremony was complete, or else he wouldn't be a married man.

* * *

"Tony—I can keep this up all day!" Iron Monger bellowed.

Iron Man missed with his Repulsor Ray that, instead, beamed into the Hokage Tower. He thrust forward and tackled him into the Ichiraku Ramen bar, causing it to collapse. Ayame and her father escaped death. Iron Monger landed a devastating uppercut. Iron Man went sailing into several apartments. This was the district the Rokudaime grew up as an orphan, but there was no way of them knowing bout it.

Iron Monger locked onto the pile of debris that entrapped his adversary. A miniaturized scud missile appeared out of the cocking vent of his left shoulder. He had to lift off. "Say hello to your old-man for me, Tony!" About two hundred-feet from the air, he fired. The missile zipped away vertically, but was struck down from reaching its destination from a Repulsor Ray.

The afternoon sky lit up in a fascinating display of orange fire-ball the shrouded Konoha like a blanket. Fortunately, the explosion was highly elevated to cause no series damages and jeopardized innocents other than the minor earth quake it precipitated.

Iron Man stood up and for the first time he got to survey his surroundings. The Japanese Kanji writings on the signs told him that he was still somewhere in Japan, but longer in Tokyo. His eyes then traveled to the Hokage Monument, and clearly, he was ambiguous at the structure off all the Hokage heads that resembled the three heads of the first three presidents of the United States of America.

It seems the locals possessed some type of sorcery to defend their village. He'd zoomed in perhaps 100 paces and watched a beautiful woman with pink hair and a maroon diamond on her forehead. He gaped how wide it was. She was wearing a wedding dress and barefooted. He cringed as she sprinted towards the invading Repulsor mechanical army and witnessed such a phenomenon super human strength, a single bunched decimated the regiment.

Behind her stood another bride, guarding three children behind her. Jarvas warned him that Iron Monger was on the move. He shot several rays. The Iron Monger easily weaved through them. Iron Man landed a straight hook to his jaw. He watched as Obadiah's suit landed on the Shinobi Academy's cafeteria.

The kids were screeching and panicking. The Chuunin instructors defended the children for their lives at the Iron Monger was blasting everything in sight. The Chuunins never stood a chance. Iron Man intervened in when Iruka was about to be trampled to death. He was able to force his adversary away from the Academy, he under estimated iron Monger's speed.

He was snared; caught in a choke-hold. His helm and navigational system were starting to crack. Jarvas warned.

"Tony, I've got to admit. The fiasco at the press conference three years ago—announced Stark Industry would not produce and manufacture weapons. And here we are... this suit you've proclaimed to be a shield is a weapon. Your father would have been proud of you, know. A pity that I won't be there to see him congratulating you in the after life."

"Mark my words! Where I fail others will succeed in my dying glory. Zodiac will crumble."

"I have you now. This time you won't escape." Iron Monger's navy blue Laser-blade swung down, as he heard someone in the back shouted, "**Rassenshuriken!**"

* * *

Naruto was rigid. His beloved village was in total chaos. Flames and smokes could be seen in every district. How could this have happened? How bold was to attack a nation with all five of the Kages and their troops were assembled to attend his wedding? Could one of them commit treachery, plotting a conspiracy to covet and usurped Konoha and forced to advocate his position as Hokage?

Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine, making him have the goose bumps. His blood ran cold. His tummy ached. Sasuke. Ever since he lost the candidate campaign of the Rokudaime title to Naruto, he went awol for the second time and has never been seen since then. Now he was sure hat man, hidden among the shadows was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto-sama!" his wife Hinata bellowed. "The mechanical beings have men inside them."

"I know!" He turned to face her with golden iris Sen-jutsu His eyes developed red pigmentation. He was in Sage Mode.

"Naruto," Sakura and Kakashi arrived.

"Sakura-chan.. your dress." He grumbled at the torn skirt.

The muscle in her jaw tightened. "Baka! Never mind about that!"

Naruto sweat-dropped "Alright, summon Katsuyuu and heal the injure. Hinata-chan, take care of the children. Kakashi sensei, get in touch with Sai and Yamato Taicho and have Anbu interrogate any survivors."

"Hai! The three exclaimed."

"There are two more of them."

"Naruto, promise me you won't do anything stupid." Sakura said.

Naruto grinned and kissed his two wives and hugged his children before fleeing the scene. Kakashi headed straight for the Anbu Root that was now being commanded by Sai. Sakura weaved multiple hand seals. The area the stood on was replaced by Katsuuyu's gargantuan boy.

"Sakura-san, how may I be any service?"

"The slug talks!" The children exclaimed.

"As you can see, Konoha's has been invaded once again. Lend me your strength to heal the injure as we'd done in the last war."

"Your wish is my command, Sakura-san."

"Mommy," Menma tugged at her dress. "What going happen?"

She smiled passionately and combed her finger's through his hair. "Hold onto your sisters tight, my son. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

Katsuyuu divided herself into many slugs and rapidly dispersed throughout Konoha, healing the injure.

Meanwhile, Naruto had caught up with Iruka being already treated by a portion of Katsuyuu. Iruka explained that there were two mechanical being. The large mechanical suit went berserk and obliterated anything in its path. The other came to their rescue. It seemed like the red and golden hue mechanical being, nearly identical that of the human, was on their side at least he hoped. He'd sensed that he'd rescued some stranded children in the ally and escorted them to safety

Looking around for the first time, he'd never realized how severed that damage that has been inflicted upon the academy. The smelt of burnt timber had been caused by a gas explosion. The cafeteria was in shambles. The training all looks as if a stampede had gored its way throughout the complex. The swing-set that he'd used to hangout at a child was severed from the stem of a tree. Naruto curled his fist. He'd sensed if there were any life left around. The academy has been evacuated for whomever lived.

Naruto sensed the two mechanical suits dueling. As he got to the side, he saw the giant suit raised a laser-blade above his head, reading to finish off the other mechanical suit that has been pinned down. There was no time as he'd summoned two Kage Bunshins, flanking him. They helped him developed the Rassenshuriken.

It was going to be a trick and well coordinated attack. In Sage Mode, Naruto could expand the Rassenshuriken, which he'd never done in six years. The last time he'd performed this was against the Six Paths of Pain, which was nearly six years ago. If he'd timed it just right, he could just save the prone mechanical being, straddled by his adversary. The Rassengan completion was a success. The Kage Bunshins dispelled and vanished into buffs of clouds.

This was it, he thought His face remained impassive. The Rassenshuriken spun rapidly in the palm of his hand. He inhaled. Within one motion, he drew back and threw, "**Rassenshuriken_!_**"

The laser was nearly centimeters away from plunging into his throat. Iron Man's suit seemed to be losing power. At any moment, he would have no strength. "_Sir, an unknown power elemental source is inbound to your location. This could be catastrophic_," Jarvas said.

"Give it up Tony! You' are only preventing the inevitable!"

"How intriguing... perhaps you're right for once... adios amigo!"

Iron Man's chest-plate sparkled and gleamed with energy. A Unibeam, which was Iron Man's high density beam, shot from the chest-plate where the Arc reactor was being stored. This required one-third of the suit's power. Obadaih, shrieked through his microphone, cursing Tony before transmission was cut off. The Unibeam and the Rassenshuriken merged on impact.

It nearly doubled the Rassenshuriken's attack power. The cyclone spread too quicker for Iron Man to react its destructive path. He was swallowed up and last seen tossed into the Rokudaime's statue head with a sickening thud. Naruto mouth dropped into a pout. He never had a chance to work his magic because the beam's interference. He made just might have killed any anonymous ally.

~~Tokyo~~

Now the threat of Iron Man has been diminished. Zodiac troops had conquered Tokyo and had put the city under martial-law. Schmidt made a broadcast worldwide, live from, Tokyo.

"_Good greeting to many viewers around the world. As many of them are experiencing the new dawn and age in the modern world, I assure you... that the new world will be a better place than it is today. Look around you! What you see is the new-age man, the machines! No longer will mankind fight among each other._

"_No longer should mankind work hard labor No longer shall mankind built homes and structures. We have machines. Think about it? A perfect peace and harmony all thanks to the world's infamous Anthony Stark of Stark Industry. He'd revolutionized Repulsor technology that terminated nuclear warfare and brought the world into a new age of machines. But does he share his technology to all... hmm? _

"_He kept the Iron Man project top secret, hidden from society. Why? Greedy and lust for power the Starks has been for many generations—does not share where all the poor live their miserable lives in poverty, scavenging for food, living in treacherous conditions. What I give to you, my people... is liberty from your corrupted government and leaders from the UN._

"_Tony and his precious Iron man are no more! What do you have to say?" He shrugged, "Fellows of Zodiac. Let the legacy of the Axis Powers be reborn from ashes to ashes." Flags of a swastika draped down onto the podium. "The legacy of the Nazi Party flows through my veins as the last 'True Nazi'. I'm General Johann Schmidt of Germany and former right-hand man the passing Adolf Hitler. Some just call me the __**Red Skull**__!"_

Johann removed the veil from his face and removed the hood from his head, a bloodcurdling sight indeed it was. Johann's head has been completely flayed of skin. Nothing, but his eyes remained intact. The crimson, dry flesh around his head gave him that nick that nickname were shrieking in the background, he chuckled like a mad man. _"Soon... everything this world stood for will be mine!_"

* * *

Tony felt he'd had just been flattened over by a bulldozer. His body felt like jello, numb like. This brought fury to his eyes. If he can feel nothing, worst-case scenario that he either broke bones or something severed from his body. His vision was returning. He called out to Jarvas, but all systems was down. There was no way for him to get in contact with his AI.

He heard people speaking Japanese. He could tell because he could speak the language nearly as if he was a Japanese native himself. The first thing he saw was the beautiful lady with the lavender eyes drinking in the sight of him.

'He's coming to!' She said.

'Let me examine him,' said the lady with pink hair.

First impression, he would flirt with these ladies, but knowing that they are more likely married. He wouldn't stomach it. That was not usually his forte with taken women.

'W-here a-am I?' He said it in a in perfected accent of Japanese as he got to a squatting position. Suddenly, he grasped the side of his head in agony.

'Hey! Take it easy! You have a mild concussion!"

'The hell... I feel like I'm being incarcerated in a world of agony!'

Sakura was vehemently pulled behind the Rokudaime Hokage. He knelt and glared at Tony, eye to eye. Sakura protested. He hushed her away, never leaving his cerulean eyes of Tony's. Tony saw the glint of jealousy, fury and pandemonium. Was this woman his wife? It had to be. He thought.

'You will be if you don't tell me where's Sasuke?'

'Sasuke who? All I know is that I'm not from around here..."

Naruto jerked Tony closer than their forehead locked in a tug of war. Tony gritted his teeth. Who was this pipsqueak? And what did he wanted. And who was this Sasuke?

'Don't play dumb with me, or I'll have Ibiki flay the flesh off your bones!'

'Naruto! Stop! He doesn't know anything—' Sakura complained.

It was never meant to be a purpose. It was an accident. No... scratched that out. It was a cataclysm, Sakura thought. She accidentally bumped her shoved her husband into the man in the mechanical suit. Her husband's lips met the man's. The women were deadpanned as to the men were dumbstruck. The hue on Naruto and Tony's face was blue berry.

This was his birthday and his wedding day. Why did Kami have to curse him? What had he done to anger him, he thought? Hokage Monument were filled with appalling screams and the sound of men puking, their breaks or launch out.

_A year later..._

_**Their journey begins in three days.**_


End file.
